Clases de quimica
by shiny-chan
Summary: Itachi no entiende del todo la clase de quimica, por eso va a pedirla a su primo Shisui que le explique... Shonen-Ai


Hi!!! Bueno este es mi segundo fic, y realmente me gusta esta pareja (ShisuIta) aunque sea incesto, pero no importa, que viva el UchihaCest!!! Acepto tomatazos, bombas, amenazas de muerte, etc, etc, etc… porque ya sé que los personajes quedaron un poco OOC.

**Disclamer**: Naruto, aunque en este caso debería decir Shisui e Itachi, es y son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, porque de ser mío, Shisui e Itachi fueran pareja y torturaría a Fugaku con eso…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Clases de quimica**

"Odio la química" Era el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Itachi. La campana había sonado hace unos diez minutos y ya muchos de los alumnos se encontraban saliendo de la escuela.

-¡Shisui! Espera - Le llamo mientras iba a paso apresurado. Se detuvo cuando estuvo al lado de Shisui y su grupo de amigos.

-Dime Itachi

-Es que quería pedirte ayuda con una clase que no entendí del todo

-¿Y qué será?

-Es sobre la clase de química...eso de que se mezclan los compuestos entonces son tetra y penta y no sé que mas...

-Descuida, eso es bastante sencillo - Tomo de la mano a Itachi, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco, pero no era que le molestara, más bien, le encantaba. Últimamente cuando estaba con Shisui se sentía raro, como acalorado y nervioso - Bueno muchachos, ya me voy. Adiós - Le dijo a su grupo y sacudió su mano libre despidiéndose.

Iban caminado por la calle y Shisui aun no soltaba su mano. Pensó que la gente los debía de estar mirando, después de todo unos chicos de dieciséis y doce años tomados de la mano es raro. Pero eso no importaba porque se sentía bien. Ya habían llegado a la casa de Shisui, llamaron a casa de Itachi para avisar donde se encontraba, prepararon pasta para almorzar y luego subieron a la habitación.

Shisui le explico con más paciencia que el profesor a Itachi, y este entendió rápido. Se habían tumbado en la cama para ver la televisión.

-Shisui…

-Dime Itachi…

-Es que… hay una persona que, que creo que me gusta. Pero esa persona no debería gustarme…

-¿Y porque no debería gustarte? Después de todo, uno no manda sobre el corazón- Trato de contestarle alegre, porque Itachi debía quererle mucho para atreverse a decirle que le gustaba alguien. Pero eso le dolía, porque seguro que es una de las niñas de su clase.

-Porque muchas personas no la verían correcta, y además creo que a esa persona ya le gusta otra persona.

-¿Y tú crees que esa otra persona se merece a la persona que a ti te gusta?

-No, porque esa otra persona miente cuando dice que le quiere…

-Entonces, lucha por la persona que te gusta, hazle ver que realmente te importa y que tu si la quieres - Le dijo, y pensó que eso mismo debería aplicárselo él

Itachi se acurruco más contra el pecho de Shisui, pensando en lo que le dijo, se quedo allí por un rato. Lugo le volvió a llamar.

-Shisui - Pero no le dejo tiempo para contestar, pues había puesto sus pequeños labios sobre los del mayor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - No fue un reclamo, solo una duda. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Se había sentado en la cama de un solo brinco, quedando frente a frente.

-Porque tú me dijiste que luchara por la persona que me gusta, por eso, te hare ver que me importas, que yo sí te quiero Shisui, no como esa chica de tu grupo.

La mente de Shisui tardo un poco en reaccionar, entonces, la persona que le gustaba a Itachi era él, su pequeño Itachi gustaba de él, porque ese niño era suyo. Se encontraba realmente feliz. Abrazo a Itachi por la cintura, haciendo que cayera este de espalda, luego le beso, prime tierno, pidiendo acceso a esa pequeña boca. Itachi pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de su primo, abriendo la boca, permitiéndole al mayor recorrerla como quisiese. Se había vuelto un beso fogoso. Se separaron para tomar aire, Itachi volvió a rozar esos otros labios, pero enseguida dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tú también me importas mucho Itachi, mucho…y yo también te quiero demasiado.

**Fin.**


End file.
